Fate
by bongoukatana
Summary: Hiriko is a human. Crowley is a vampire. Putting aside one is mortal and one is immortal they become lovers after Crowley saves her from lower ranking vampires. Soon the tension between these two sides will come to a head. When the war against their two species what will happen to these lovers. Was it doomed to fail from the start?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Who loves the red-headed vampire Crowley I do and here is a story to fill the Seraph of the end FF site so I hope you like this chapter does contain slight NSFW but I hope you like my rewrite of this chapter. This OC is named Hiriko and I don't like to do her profile you'll learn enough about her in this story._

 _Edited on 8/28/2018_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

This was a sin. A sin of lust between two beings fated to kill one another.

A vampire and a human as lovers. A relationship between the immortal and mortal a love already bound to fail. Two enemies in a lust filled state, feeling each other bodies in a moment of love. It broke the rules of this ruined world. Humans hate vampires while vampires needed humans to live. It was a give and take world they were living in.

Crowley grinned down at the female human in his large bed. His hand laced with the female humans one below him. "You're so cute," Crowley hummed out, leaning down giving Hiriko gentle kisses, trailing from her cheek to her breast area. "So soft," he whined out as Crowley's hand went down to massage her breast causing her to gasp.

Hiriko gasped "Crowley you're so cruel," she whined out peeking out at the redhead. Her face was twisted with pleasure. Her face glowed from the post pleasure she and Crowley just had for the last 2 hours or so.

He grinned his pearly white fangs peeking out "of course I am," he said. His fangs leaned down as he pierced the fatty skin of her breast drawing little beads of blood.

Crowley warm tongue licked the blood up from her the soft flesh. Hiriko gasped quietly as possible from his warm tongue as he lapped up the blood. "So, intoxicating," Crowley moaned when he tasted his lovers' blood. Her thigh area already bruised up from Crowley taking blood from her.

Hiriko let out a small sighed as Crowley gave light touches across her body "I'll never get sick of these nights Hiro," his lusty voice hissed out her nickname.

"You know I hate that name," she grimaced at the nickname he gave her.

"But you're my Hiro human," he teased back touching her body ever so softly as he leaned his head on her head.

"Whatever," Hiriko said a tint of a blush against her cheeks at his words. He ran his fingers through her inky black hair.

"Hiriko if you don't stop me I'm going to eat you up," Crowley smirked lifting her chin placing a deep kiss on her lips.

Hiriko sighed rolling out of his lap as she curled into the blanket. She reached over to touch his long red braid it was soft and silky. She pressed her naked body closer to Crowley large naked body. "Aw do you want some love," Crowley teased hugging her closely.

Crowley smiled "you're so cute for a human," he teased. Hiriko lightly frowned at the comment 'for a human'. It always irritated her when he mentioned she was just a human a weak, fragile human who doesn't compare to a vampire.

"For a human you're funny," Hiriko passive aggressively bite back pushing her inky black hair out of her eyes.

Crowley was quiet after the mistake in his word choice, leaning over and kissed her cheek in an apology. "Don't get mad," Crowley said lacing his fingers in hers. His lips came to the side of his head leaving a loving kiss on her temple.

"This isn't right why do I keep coming here," Hiriko asked herself as she continued "my job is to destroy vampires not sleep with them".

Crowley smirked his maroon bangs slightly messy "I'm a special vampire your vampire," Crowley said picking her up and placing her gently in his lap.

"I kill your kind, " Hiriko whispered touching his arms that encircled her waist.

"I kill your kind as well," he smiled out snuggling closer to her.

"What would Chess and Horn do if they found out," Hiriko commented her black hair fell softly across her face.

"Probably kill you if they had the chance," Crowley said peppering kisses along her shoulder. "I don't hold as much prejudice on humans like other vampires," he quietly said. "Humans are interesting they want to give their life to kill us but when they are on the verge of death they beg us not to kill them," he said. His hair tickling her neck, she grinned. Beaming through the room was the bright round moon. He avoided the word livestock to not get Hiriko angry at the word.

A heavy silence was present they knew there time together was coming to as close "it's almost morning I have to get back," Hiriko said noticing the moons angle.

Getting up from the sheets her naked body was bruised with dark hickey and puncture wounds from his fangs. "Look at all my marks on your body," Crowley teased looking at his lovers' body. She ignored his comment as she dressed back into the black and green uniform that showed she was a part of the Demon Army.

"Isn't this something a Thirteenth Progenitor and his Moon Demon company lover together," Crowley said leaning over to look at the women. Hiriko stayed silent as she proceeded to get her gear on.

"It's a taboo for sure," she blinked as she pressed her uniform buttons down.

"I'll miss you my darling," he smiled out.

She picked up her sword and attaching it to her hip "Yeah Yeah I'll maybe miss you back," Hiriko sighed a slight blush on her cheeks at the comment. Even if she was a little irritated at him she still couldn't hold his comment about humans over him. She equally hated vampires and thought they were disgusting for what they did to children.

"Guess our lovers' night is over," Crowley said getting up he went for his uniform grabbing his white noble uniform slipping it on with ease. "Here," Crowley said tossing one of his white noble capes over his lovers' uniform. "It's mine take it so you can get through the city with me," he said.

She gave a firm smile looking up at him for only a moment "Let's go," she said quickly getting nervous she hated going through the city at least she smelt like Crowley, so no other vampire would question her.

He glanced at her as she covered her uniform and her head with his white overcoat. "I get so possessive when I see you have something of mine," he grinned looking at her.

Hiriko stayed silent. "Crowley let's get out of this city fast," she asked. Even though they have done this countless amount, being in enemy territory made her nervous. She could barely get out without wanting to take a kid with her back to the humans. Crowley always let two of three kids go when he could for Hiriko. That was rare in itself. His red eyes watched her noticing the desperate look on her face.

"I understand," his tone changed to a more serious one at the sudden remark. Wanting to get out of enemy territory was the best idea for her safety. Crowley was confident he could lie smoothly if anyone questioned them. Who would he was a high rank rarely anyone had the authority to stop him.

Slipping out was easy they only pass low-level soldiers as they exited Sanguinem to Hiriko relief. They got out of the city with ease "let me walk you back to your city," Crowley said leaning down towards her.

They walked in silence in the cover of darkness the light from the moon bathing them as they walked. As they walked through the ruined city a heavy air weighed upon them. The parting was always the hardest for both of you.

"I'm guessing you are aware there is a Battle in Shibuya in a week or two," Hiriko mumbled taking the side path none of her comrades would be patrolling.

Of course, Crowley couldn't forget it was the battle between humans and vampires that was planned. Between his people and her people. He hummed in response as he casually putting his hands behind his head.

"That means we will have to fight if I see you with you lackeys," Hiriko said she was looking down at this point.

"Of course," he lightly replied walking next to her. Walking next to each other the difference between them was visible. Hiriko was smaller than Crowley since she was human at best she was 5'7 next to his 6 foot something frame. Her young 24-year-old body was long and lean from being in the army. As her black hair fanned itself across her face semi-hiding her identity.

Hiriko looked at the fallen city and sighed speaking again "Promise me you won't go easy on me if we encounter each other," she said her tone was rather serious. "I need my teams to believe we have no connection at all," she spoke again.

Crowley observed her, he knew couldn't possibly hurt her after being lovers for almost a year, he has grown fond of his little human even though they were destined to be enemies. And then there was the matter of Chess and Horn who would attack her if he attacked her.

"I won't go easy on you," he assured her. But still, Crowley frowned his feelings never really showing but he would rather not hurt her if anything. If she wanted he would do it for her Crowley was a respectable vampire, he would respect her wishes but would avoid providing any lethal blows.

"We choose this route we have to walk it," Hiriko said looking up at him. Her black eyes held many emotions. Fear was a major one but also those snippets of anger and sadness with the undertone of anxiety.

Crowley grabbed her waist holding the female close she was a perfect mold for him "Hey just be quiet we might not even meet each other on the battlefield."

"It's a possibility," she whispered her fist clenching showing anger.

He touched her black hair under the hood "if you want I can protect you," Crowley looked all around for a sign of anything any emotion she wanted to give him. "We can get away and I can hide you," he spoke. The old option of hiding the both of you getting away from this vampire and human drama for a simple life with Crowley in a house in the woods together. A domestic life that wasn't real.

"That's not reality Crowley," she spoke. She blinked looking at his red eyes "I don't want to get away I need to fight and the reality of us living as any more than random lovers is," she paused looking away from him. "A lie," she finished.

Crowley sighed at her headstrong attitude the need to protect Hiriko was strong with him, it just felt natural to protect the things you love. His lips formed a line _'humans are so stubborn'_ he thought to himself. She stopped barely outside the walls behind the building, so they wouldn't be seen. She slipped her small hand into Crowley gloved hands. Under the gloves hands that touched her and held her.

"Thanks for trying to look out for me but we're lovers nothing more," she said her tone harsh. In her heart, she ached to call it a lie. Nothing more was the reality they always joked about love but in reality, this love was going to fail. It was going to end up with one of them dead in the least.

"You know you're adorable when you're serious," he teased back smiling at Hiriko.

"Goodbye Crowley," she mumbled slipping her hand out of his. She looked up at him and frowned "Let's pray we don't meet," Hiriko said.

"Funny I've given up on god a long time ago," he smirked. "Goodbye little human until next time," he said watching her turn away heading to the concrete wall that held the majority of the adult human population.

"Goodbye Crowley," she whispered taking off his coat and putting it gently in her Moon Demon coat. "My coat," he yelled looking at his lovers back.

"I'll keep it for now," she said waving her hand off to him. She just needed to keep something about them consistent and this coat maybe was it.

Crowley smirked. "Damn I think I'm in love with that human," he whispered watching her leave. He smiled and walked back to Sanguinem.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is the edited version of this chapter fyi. So, enjoy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hiriko sighed looking at the calendar it was another dreaded report day report day. Groaning in frustration wanting anything but to see Kureto and his squad at this moment. Her stomach bubbled with dread having to see Shinya Hiragi. With his annoying stupid smirk on his face.

Staring at herself in the mirror one last time she pressed the pin to her left breast showing her rank. Her black hair up in a ponytail as she observed her black uniform for any mistakes she made. Her eyes glanced at the coat that Crowley owned. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked at it.

Her fingers gently folded it once again she caught the whiff of his cologne as it filled her senses as she spun her the locker placing it with all of her most important belongings. A small picture of her squad and her Moon Demon graduation photo one of her parents as well. She placed the coat gently next to her letters from Crowley were also in the safe. Twisting the lock closed so no one could find her treasure from the nights before.

Hiriko turned away ready to do. Hiriko was a silent person never really showing much emotion in this destroyed world. She wasn't emotionless she loved to laugh and have fun when needed in this world at this moment emotions got you killed. Even in Highschool she was quiet keeping to herself and observing the situation in front of her before acting.

A soft smile lifted to her lips no one could crack her stoic soldier act like Crowley could.

Shaking her head away from those thoughts she collected her papers as she left her small apartment. It was lonely and empty without her. Hiriko sighed shutting the door leaving the room.

Avoiding the two Hiragi's is what she did when she could. Kuerto Hiragi was the first one of them he was an ass since high school his personality the way he acted like he was God himself for being born in a high importance family.

As well for Shinya their history went very back and was rather embarrassing, to say the least. Causing a small amount of resentment for the white hair general. Before she knew it she found herself in front of the large tower and took a deep breath in and out prepping herself to go in.

"Look who it is," a strong voice ripped through the quiet open space. Hiriko whipped around to see Guren Ichinose. Even though he came from a high family he wasn't as arrogant he was interesting. He was a back talker a leader and did whatever to benefit him as a person.

"Good afternoon Ichinose," Hiriko said bowing at a fellow leader.

He smirked "Ichinose using last names still," he said smiling a bit. Observing her fellow Leader, he was rather annoying to her...but in a good way. He was a strong leader of his squad with deaths rare on his front. He helped children and got the job done when needed. Her eyes lingered to that sword on his hip. A sword she has went up against and loss many times. She has lost many times to that sword in practice training. He was a hard worker and strong she admired the slick talking leader very much.

"Good afternoon Guren," she repeated herself.

Guren smirked "you're going to see the asshole Hiiragi today," he asked walking with her through the building.

"Which one," she smiled at herself.

Guren smiled "wow even you can make jokes," grinning "I have faith in humanity again," he said holding his heart. Talking to him felt very natural it always did he was casual and calm at the right times inspiring and strong in others.

"Here you are," he said stopping at large double doors of the office. "Be good for my Shinya yeah," he said opening the door for her. Hiriko huffed her heart racing slightly not wanting to see Shinya Hiiragi the stepson of the Hiiragi family.

"Hello," Hiriko said bowing coming into the room only three people were sat in the silent office. Of course, Kureto Hīragi sat in his large oak wood desk next to him his little blond assistant Aoi. And of course, the white-haired Hiiragi sitting drinking tea on the sofa.

"Come in," he said barely glancing at Hiriko. She could already feel Shinya eyes following her as she stepped into his Kureto's office. Hiriko kept a nice poker face and gave the report to Aoi who looked over it and passed it over to her boss Kuerto.

It was silent for only a few minutes while Kureto reviewed her report. "Hiriko are you prepping for the battle," Kureto spoke up his voice authority tone.

"Yes, my team are making more progress with training," she spoke in a clear tone, head held high while her hands placed in front of her.

"Your report is decently done," he said flipping through it. "But it could be better next time make sure you write more detailed," he spoke. Hiriko gritted her teeth nit nodded. "Make sure you're prepared at any time in the following days for the battle and take care of our new rookies out the battlefield," he added.

Hiriko noted that inside of her head of what was expected of her.

"Your report says you have been taking more rotations than normal," he reads. Hiriko tries not to signal him something was wrong she took all those rotations, so she could see Crowley most of the time.

"Yes, I have I'm worried about the battle I can't sleep much," she made a quick lie.

"You're a new squad so be on your toes," he said. Aoi next to him wrote down whatever Hiriko and Kuerto conversation consisted of. He flipped the report closed "you can leave now," he said waving her off.

Hiriko bowed "thank you, General Hiiragi," she said turning her tail to leave.

Shinya was already the door holding it open. "After you," he said with a soft smile on his face. His tea laid abandoned on the table.

"Thank you," she bowed once again her stomach twisted in awkwardness and her legs wanted to run away from him. The dynamic between this was complicated to say the least.

"So Hiriko how about some dinner at my apartment," Shinya asked her with a natural gentleman voice he always had. She rolled her thin eyes if this was about four to five years ago she would be a blushing mess but now she held no feelings toward Shinya.

"No thank you," she used formal words towards him.

He let out a sigh shaking his head "fine guess I'll have to charm you in a new way," Shinya finished looking at her.

"I guess you will, goodbye Shinya I'll see you on the battlefield," Hiriko said her face she held blank as she could.

"I'll, of course, watch your back," he replied smoothly watching she closely as she left the floor. His blue eyes observed her back. Something about the air around her seemed different than usual.

Hiriko emotions when she saw Shinya it was interesting mostly resentment for what happened but once upon a time she loved him but that was in the past.

But she had a more important thing to deal with like than worry about Shinya. The battle that is coming up, her squad, the rookies, and Crowley.

Hiriko quietly strolled toward the practice arena. She nodded at the guard as he let her walk through. Crying and freaking out wasn't an option for her she needed. When she got there, she breathed in and calmed herself.

Pulling out her sword it always weighed so heavy in her hand. The sword was heavy her black hilt had a small red rope wrapped around it.

Hiriko sighed pointing the blade out. Stepping to the side she centered herself as she swung her sword in basic techniques. She was ready for this war even if it meant hurting her lover.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is edited a little and I changed some of the wording I hoped you liked this new chapter I need to get back on it and finish this story so I feel complete. I have made major mistakes with some of the uploading I was very new to uploading but now I have a laptop so I'm trying to write and organize better. I also love the feedback I also love any review criticism or not cause I like to know how I can get better with my story anyway thank you and enjoy._

 _Added Noted: This Chapter is based_ in _the past than the current timeline. So Hiriko is 22 in this chapter_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2 and a half years ago_

 _._

Hiriko, let out a small sigh her new Moon Demon Company uniform she was a leader of a squad. She was a leader. Her slim body filled out the uniform ever so gently her black hair was shorter at 21 years old as well as Hiriko was a bit on the shorter side. Her sword strapped to her hip and was itching to be used, like many of the swords in the room. Her gaze lingered on the other squad leader they were much stronger, taller and more effective than her. Was it self-doubt, most likely.

Hiriko ranked in the top 20 of her class for her to finally make rank into being a leader of her own squad. Her head held high she felt an insane amount of pride being chosen for this.

"Rookies leaders today is the first day of your new squad," Kuerto voice boomed across the room. His eyebrows were less bushy, and he was a little shorter but still held that aura of power and intimidation. His intense gaze stared at the leaders, while Aoi clutched next to his side with a hand full of reports.

Passing them out Aoi eyed Hiriko, handing her the envelope gently. "These are some of your assignments make sure you read it and review," he spoke again.

"These raids will show them we mean business," Kuerto spoke again his voice was strong. Hiriko hands clutched around the paper in anxiety. She smoothed her hands across the paper in comfort, but it didn't help.

Hands behind his back he stopped in front of the leaders. "Make sure you all come back alive," he spoke eyeing us.

"Yes sir," we rang in unison. Hiriko eyed two people down from her at Guren giving Kuerto a lazy smile. Kuerto sneered at him shoving the folder into Guren chest.

Kuerto turned around "Dismissed," he said with a stern voice. "Good luck," Aoi added, waving at the leaders as they filed out the room.

Hiriko fingers shook as she exited the room making sure she got this right.

 _'Squad Leader Hiriko Yamamoto'_

 _'Location: Tokyo Terminal 8'_

 _'_ _A Vampire hideout in a subway line in Tokyo Terminal 8. Mission make sure they're dealt with and if they have children make sure you round them up if able to. This group may have a noble.'_

 _'_ _Warning: if you do see a noble flee.'_

 _'_ _Report back due: Next Week'_

"Did we get a good one," a small voice spoke up. Looking up to see her squad of 3 people it was Kimi a cute girl with ruby red hair.

Hiriko smiled "yeah Kimi we got an easy one," she said softly. Did they? It was an easy task but a noble could she lead them right.

Kimi smiled a bit at the leader words. The rest of the squad was nervous as they eyed Hiriko nervously.

"Sundown we'll meet at the doors," Hiriko told the squad nodding at them. "I'll go over the report tonight," she told them. With that, they disbanded before the mission tonight.

.

The grainy sun was setting in the distant the city was intimidating as the sun faded into the sky.

"Are you ready for this," Kimi asked a large smile on her face.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," you said watching as the final bits of the sun evaporated into the night.

"The car is ready," a voice echoed into her room, her squamate Toga a dusty brown-headed male yelled from the carport.

"Let's go then," she said opening the door and hooping in.

The drive was lighthearted at best, small comments about the city made the heavy reality of the mission less heavy.

Toga drove with ease and grace weaving through the crumbling city. "We predicate only a few Horsemen in the outer rim of Tokyo, so none should be crossing our path anytime soon," Kimi spoke up her data reports in her hand.

"Good I don't feel like dealing with those things today," Hiriko spoke up. Her face stoic but with an underline feeling of anxiety filled all of them. "You haven't spoken much today Sora," Kimi kind voice said.

Sora a rather built man kept quiet only talked when needed. "Not much to talk about," he said. Humanity was so much easier when it wasn't destroyed by vampires. At the young age of 10, many of them went into training to fight these things.

"We're here," Toga spoke up stopping the car a block from the location point.

"Long drive," Kimi whined jumping out the car stretching, Sora was the observation one making sure he knew the layout of the area before anyone else.

"The lair is in terminal 8 of the subway so lots of places for them to hide in the dark," Hiriko said.

"Kimi your weapon will be good for long shots so aim with the head or the heart,"

Hiriko said. "Will do," she said her voice somewhat serious.

"Toga your gun weapon will be perfect but Sora your weapon is close range," Hiriko added.

"Don't worry I trained for close combat," Sora said reassuring the leader.

"Let's hurry," Hiriko said. Unknowing the red-haired vampire ears perking at the sound of the voice.

His lazy gaze landed on the humans below, watching as they walked toward the terminal and out of his site. "This should be interesting," he added. He leaned up to watch as the group as the group left.

Hiriko sighed "if we see any kids we make sure we count them and round them up," she said. "Get them to safety immediately if possible," she added the small overgrown terminal coming into view.

"Hiriko is it okay to be scared," Kimi voice spoke up. Her large eyes filled with fear and uncertainty of what is to come. She was strong but Kimi wasn't the best with high intense situations.

Hiriko gently took her hand "It's okay a little fearful as well," she added her eyes visibility softer.

"Me too," Toga added "I'm scared to die," he admitted. They all knew they were scared to die at the hands of some vampire. Their strength could snap a human neck quicker than a cry could be let out.

A silence crosses the group for a second. Silence is what they were welcomed to when they went down.

Letting go of her hand Hiriko was the first to enter. Drawing her sword, she tipped toed down the subway stairs. Sora lead close behind her while Kimi was in the middle of him and Toga. Her low bow ready to be used.

The small click of Toga gun rang out. It was cold and damp in the underground tunnel making Hiriko cringe at the smell of blood and death. Hiriko raised her fist in a silence motioning for her team to stop.

Quickly Hiriko grabbed her matches as lit it. Toga motioned her for the stick and cloth method to lit the lighter.

Lighting the scene, it almost made Kimi puke on the spot. In the horrible site to see as the vampires hunched over small children half dead body blood covering the children neck and arms.

The vampire looked up his eyes wild and crazy. "As the last leaders of humanity, the Moon demon company is here," Hiriko stated dropping the fire. Her sword titled ready to be used. The vampire didn't speak back but a twisted grin made her stomach drop as they lunged at the group.

Hiriko jolted her blade forward hitting the vampire in the chest. "Stay in back formation everyone I can hear others," Hiriko called out. The squad turned their back towards one another for a full view of where they will come out from the dark.

"Kimi above," Toga shouted his gun going off at the vampire that was dropping down.

Shoots ran out as the vampires were being taken out one by one. "There is way too many," Sora said. He reached over and grabbed one to bash his head in. He disappeared with dust after that.

"I know," Hiriko yelled her sword slashing some missing and some hitting the two vampires that were on her.

A small squeaked made Hiriko turn around to see Kimi being taken by the vampire "Kimi," she yelled. "Damn guys split up to find the kids if any are left and find Kimi," Hiriko yelled.

She jumped past the vampires baiting them away from her squad her face twisted with confusion and hate as she ran into the darkest of the subsystem. "Fuck, where are the kids," she mumbled to herself.

The depth black of her vision made her spot a small fire lit in the corner area. She ran as fast as her feet could take her to the light. Like a small flicker of hope waiting for her.

There sat two kids a boy and a girl shivering in fear. Hiriko, let out a small breath of relief "I'm from the Moon Demon Company Hiriko Yamamoto and I'm here to rescue you," she stumbled out what she was supposed to.

Their sad eyes widen as they just looked up at her, "They have these chains," the boy mumbled lifting his foot to see it attached. His neck was marked with small puncture holes.

Taking out her sword "stand still, I'm going to break it," she told them. They both nodded in understanding. She drove the sword onto the chain and broke it.

The boy and girl coward at the chain breaking. They blinked as they held each other's hands looking at Hiriko "thank you so much lady," they whined out tears wanting to escape but to dehydrated to get out. Hiriko let out a gentle smile at the kids, "Hiriko we found the kids come back hurry Kimi is gone I think," Toga said.

Hiriko eyes widen "okay link hands and we're going to run toward my squad," she told the kids. They did as they ran Hiriko walkie was silent as she ran toward her squad.

It was so dark you couldn't even see your own hand but Hiriko held the children tight as she could hear her squad. "Stop right their human scum," a hiss came out, a vampire dropped from the ceiling.

"Kids run toward my squad hurry," she yelled. Taking out her sword she watched as he eyed the kids but didn't run after them.

He ran at her as she bobbed and weaved from his attacks. She turned the wrong way and got a boot connecting with her chest throwing her back into the concrete wall.

Hiriko vision was blurred with tears as the vampire lurked toward her. "Die human scum," he said his nails ready to drive into her chest.

"Damn," she mumbled titling her sword to him. Her left shoulder dislocated.

"Come now don't kill her," a velvety voice rang. With that Hiriko blacked out waiting for death.

Hiriko blinked once, twice and then three times. Her body was warm draped in a heavy warm cloak. "What the hell," she mumbled sitting up, she visibility winced at her shoulder which was wrapped up in a small bandage.

"Did I do it good I've never bandaged like that before," a deep voice spoke up. Snapping her head her face morphed into disbelief at the red hair man in front of her. His small sharp teeth poked out, his large body and those white uniform robes he was a noble.

"I'm, you're a," she spoke choppy like barley could speak being so close to this killing machine.

"Oh yes I am a vampire," he said playfully.

Hiriko reached over to find her sword gone. "Where is my weapon," she hissed out at him looking for her sword. Backing up further from against the wall.

"No thank you for saving your life," he said.

She eyed him as he continued "that low-level vampire would have snapped your neck," he said. She noted things about him as he talked, the way he walked, the way he talked, his clothing. A noble with a playful attitude.

"Thank you," she said. Even though she was trained to hate their kind but as a decent human, she knew when to say thank you.

"See that wasn't so hard doll," he said putting his hand on his hip.

"I'm not a doll," she hissed back at him. Her eyes looked over where she was. She was an in an abandoned building an office if looked like. He sat her against a soft spot facing the blown-out window.

"Are you going to kill me or make me your disgusting slave," Hiriko asked him.

He smiled "Of course not doll if I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead," he replied smoothly those ruby eyes stared at her. "And I don't make slaves of humans I turn them and make them my slaves," he added. She narrowed her eyes at the response.

"I'm Crowley Eusford," he said introducing himself.

She eyed him debating whether to tell the vampire her name every time she tried to move she was in intense pain when she moved, so she avoided trying to run and anger him. "I'm Hiriko Yamamoto," she said.

Crowley nodded "what a traditional Japanese name," he grinned.

She nodded "it is, my family was rather traditional when they were alive," she added.

It was silent for a moment as Hiriko nibbled on her lip "why did you save me," she asked.

Crowley frowned and then shrugged "I don't know you looked like an interesting human," he said. She noted more about him he had a long braid, his skin had an even beautiful tan for a vampire, while his eyes held a playful glint in them.

She nodded not wanting to question this noble any more than she should. "Humans are interesting creatures," he said looking down at her. A small smirk slide on his face, "all of you Moon demon fighters will die for your cause," he said.

A small chuckle left out his mouth "but when we're about to kill them they beg for their life," he added.

Hiriko glared at him "because we don't want to die a worthless death," she commented.

He smirked "so angry," he said. "I like that when humans have personality," he said licking his lips.

That was the day Hiriko Yamamoto met Crowley.

When she came limping back to her team she found out Kimi almost died from blood loss, she quit the team soon after that mission her close to death experience made her realize what she was fighting for wasn't worth it as much as she thought.

Toga and Sora a year after that split into their own squads which filled Hiriko with pride they became leaders of there own squad.

That was the fateful day she met Crowley he saved her and didn't ask for anything, not her blood or anything. After that, they met often and sent letters to each other. And soon came a kiss and then came love under the moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: A new chapter yay this is kind of short, but it does hold some context of the past with_ Crowley _and how his and her's first real meeting happened! I also I felt I made him way to OC for my liking so I'm changing that. Also, if you liked this chapter look at my other old ones please and thank you I edited them, and they seem pretty good now so please enjoy. I'm going to try to finish this fic before the end of October so please stay with me on this story journeys. A lot of backstory and information about Hiriko's past and the information is coming soon so it will be addressed. How she and Crowley met and some of her past in Shinya in high school. Also, want to talk or give me some ideas for this fic just ask me on my tumblr / cutiemikaela I don't have many followers but I do like to reblog anime fanart a lot._

 _._

 _._

 _Added note: This chapter is based in the past Hiriko is about 22_

 _._

 _._

 _2 and a half years before_

 _._

"Have a good day," the soldier said bowing to her. Nodding she slipped out of the city walking through the crumpled outside on the of the human homes in Shinjuku it was a minor walk to Tokyo, but the day was still bright.

It was a minor walk to the meeting spot, but she was lucky it was out of range of most of the Japanese Imperial army and their patrols.

She looked at the letter stated to her.

"Would you like to join me for a talk please join me if you will at the top of the Tokyo Bank building"

-C

* * *

Hiriko sighed sitting on the top of the roof of a half-crumbled building as she looked at the letter to meet at the usual spot. A top of a Tokyo bank tower that was still standing tall. Sitting on the edge her heart raced as she looked at the distant ground.

"What a beautiful sunset," a deep voice filled her ears. Turning her head, she nodded agreeing silently. It was always beautiful half the buildings in front of the tower were now down leaving the perfect view of the orange sun.

"I got your letter," Hiriko said her gloved fingers held up the small folded piece of paper.

Crowley grinned a tad "I didn't expect you to actually come," he paused his quick like speed made him stand right next to her. "This could have been a trap," he said standing a few feet away from her.

Hiriko blank eyes looked up at him her bangs swept across her side pined nicely "It could have been, but my gut said I could trust you," she said.

"A very trusting human," he said leaning sitting on a concert piece a few ways away.

"So why did you call me here," Hiriko asked her gaze looked at the tall vampire. She did trust him he saved her life if he was going to kill her he would have already. If he wanted her blood he could just take it and she could do nothing about it.

"Hm I wanted to talk, I never get to talk to humans today they are so scared of us," he said.

Hiriko paused "Maybe because they don't want their blood taken," she said looking at the noble. A question popped into her mind at how he said today "So were you once a human," she asked.

Crowley sighed and rubbed his neck "Once a long time ago," he said looking back at the sunset. "I barely can remember what being a human felt like," he admitted.

"It must have been tough for you," she said watching the sun as the orange hues of the sunlit around the dark crumbled city.

"I guess it was shocking dying and coming back," he said. Hiriko looked back at him and noticed his features his front half of his hair a red while his long ponytail was black. Those red eyes told he was a vampire while his noble gear was clean and noble.

"I never introduced myself before," She said sighing she got up facing the vampire. "My name is Hiriko Yamamoto I am a Lieutenant and leader of my own squad," She paused "As well as I am apart of the vampire extermination unit," she finished bowing slightly.

"Were you originally in that unit," he asked.

Shaking her head, she stood "No I was a just another Soldier for a few years but since so many of the Vampire extermination were falling I did the test and got in," she stated. "It's a hard test especially dealing with the demon weapons my body could barely handle the contract," she continued.

Crowley eyed her sword a normal katana with a black covering and a red handle.

"Please share more, little human," he teased. Hiriko glared at him but digressed he wanted to talk to a human, so he was.

"Before the ending of half of humanity, I was only 15 and I didn't know what happened one minute I was at school the next people kept falling all around me," she kept going.

"Once the Imperial army found me they sent me straight to Shibuya High, so I could study to becoming a Soldier," Hiriko spoke.

"That's my story," she finished.

"So, Crowley what about you," she asked.

Crowley smiled looking at the lightly tan human "Full name Crowley Eusford," he said. "I am the Thirteenth Progenitor and I have been a vampire for 800 or so years," he finished.

Hiriko nodded so he was a rather high-level vampire if he wanted to kill her he could in a second, she would barely feel it.

"Can I call you Crowley," she asked.

Crowley smirked "Only if I can call you Hiriko," he finished.

"So, Crowley you're talking to a human right now in a calm none killing manner, why?" she asked.

The sun was about to set, and roll call was soon Hiriko noticed. Crowley looked at her and chuckled "I was a human and I love to talk to humans," he said. "Humans are livestock I don't hold any hate for humans but I'm going to call them and use them as livestock since that's what they are." He paused as she gave him a glare at the term livestock.

"I do clarify livestock is only natural for us," he said. "You humans take your meat as livestock correct," he continued "So we take our food source as livestock as well," he ended.

"But why I'm sure if you asked for our blood we humans and vampires could live in a peaceful world," Hiriko spoke her eyes filled with anger at the fact that to vampires they were blood bank livestock nothing more than blood and flash to these monsters.

"That's just not reality," he spoke. "Reality is we need blood you proved blood for us," he said his mouth opened revealing his fangs to her. "We need it you have a surplus of it," he finished.

Hiriko sighed "I have to leave," she said walking toward the hatch to get to the ground floor in anger. Hiriko watched as she left him standing there a grin on his mouth he really got under her skin.

"Don't get angry little human you could always just exterminate us," he teased with an inhuman speed made him way in front of her. Standing face to face once again they stood at one another again.

Hiriko flinched at the speed drawing her sword to block him if needed. "I will exterminate those filthy bloodsuckers," she said sneering at Crowley as he stared down at her.

Crowley smiled and backed away "Hm humans are so cute so angry at the natural orders of things," he replied.

Hiriko sneered "damn bloodsucker," she said flipping her sword close looking at him.

"Goodbye little Soldier," Crowley said watching her leave the rooftop.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is another short chapter sorry the next few ones will actually consist of fight scenes and drama and heartbreak and all that good stuff. Before I jump into the battle chapter I want to give some background on Hiriko squad and the vampires side of the battle so when we get to it we aren't like what why? kinda thing. I like where my story is going but I'm still a little frazzled with going back in history to forward so I apologize on that. This could be claimed as a "filler" chapter. So enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 5_

 _._

 _._

Hiriko boots clicked causing them echo through the halls of the practice arenas, she winded through the halls until she found her way to the open grounds. The place her team would be in the middle of the day. They were still relatively new to being a team so the synergy of working together wasn't quite there yet but practicing was a good way to find that dynamic.

A soft grin lit to her lips as she watched her team practice. They fought one another with fluid motions and countered the attacks in perfectly offensive ways with one another.

Clearing her throat, she interrupted there fighting, she gave a mild yell to them "Squad," Her teammate's heads snapped up at the sound of Hiroko authoritative voice. They stopped fighting and gathered around there leader.

Hiriko sighed trying to keep her best face on to the new team she was placed with only two weeks ago. Hiriko high ponytail swung lay on her shoulder as her bangs feathered around her face. "Good afternoon team, I was checking on your practice and all of you seemed very skilled," she spoke looking at them. Small grins lit their face at the compliment.

"You most likely know this, but I'll repeat myself anyway," she said standing prideful and tall her back straight as it could go "I am the Leader of this new squad Hiriko Yamamoto and I will enjoy fighting side by side with you all," she added.

"As a squad, we fight together and will risk our lives for one another," she declared. "I will risk my life for you and hopefully you'll do the same," she stated placing her hand on her hip.

"Now," she said pulling open her file folder flipping open the report sheet she sighed looking at the names of each of her new teammates. "I have just gotten the orders of where we will be placed and what time it seems we will be patrolling southside of Shinjuku with 2 other squads in the area," she spoke.

"I don't really know much about each of your weapons so let's review," Hiriko said eyeing her new squad. They all seemed strong and eager to please.

"Daichi," she said looking up to see a large brown-haired male as raise his hand. "And your Demon gear," she mumbled looking at him.

Before her eyes, red flames appeared as his weapon dissolved in his hands it was a rather large sledgehammer type weapon. "Nice," she spoke about writing it down. Making sure to see who would be best for long range vs short range.

"Next Yona," she said looking at the next person. A small girl with dark blue hair peeped up at her name being called.

"Yes-ss Lientuent, I am Yona," she said "Please to finally talk to you leader," she said bowing showing respect. "My weapon is a bow," she said dissolving the weapon a large bow appeared.

"Good next um…," she hummed the name. Hisao a tall male with a stoic aura around him nodded and showed his katana.

She wrote down the information looking at the next name on the list "Kino," Hiriko said. A thin female with long dark purple hair nodded and showed it as her's was kunai and one katana.

"All of your weapons look promising as well as you're skills are great" she stated smiling. "The battle of Shinjuku is in approximately two days, so we have some time to practice," Hiriko said touching her weapon on her hip.

"So let's get some practice in," she stated smiling wide as her team.

* * *

Crowley strolled in the large theater area. Observing the other vampires most very nobles sitting in the top tier waiting for the speech to began.

"Lord Crowley," a familiar happy voice made his head snap to see the familiar purple hair woman and at the end of the seat the familiar blond Progenitor.

Smiling naturally at them he glided his way toward them. His keen eyes already scoped the most important figures in the room. Krul sitting on her throne a bored look at her face. Ferid still had a quite pleased smile on his face. Most likely from teasing the newly made vampire Mikaela to see if he will come.

Sitting down next to his aides he gave them a gentle smile as they waited for it to proceed with the announcement. Most head vampires already knew why they were called but for the lower rank, it was going to be a shock.

A busty women came on stage as 4 spotlights lit her face. She grinned spreading her arms apart "Today, we've gathered all nobles with the Progenitors blood for one reason: threat!" she spoke into the mic.

"Running wild around Northern Tokyo is a human organization called the Japanese Imperial Demon Army," she exaggerated her hand movement.

"They are killing our brothers, expanding their territory and flirting with the forbidden enchantment as they desire," she spoke. Crowley red eyes watched the stage. Of course, this was going to be a formal declaration of attack the on humans.

"According to our intel they are experimenting on the Seraph of the end again," she paused raising a fist up. "If we keep letting them run loose, another plague like the one eight years ago will occur for sure," she spoke.

Krul sighed her high voice interrupted the women, "Therefore, we decided to exterminate the Japanese Imperial Demon Army," she said waving her arm a wide grin on her face.

Looking over Crowley observed Ferid as he gave a light smirk at the Mikaela who was leaning against the rails watching intensely.

Crowley silently got up to leave the gasp and talking was already filling the large room. He would rather return to his study. "Lord Crowley would you like us to join you," Horn asked politely coming up behind him.

He gave a gentle grin "No need today," he gently said waving them off. Walking off Crowley eyed Mikaela as he walked out Ferid close behind him ready to pester the new vampire.

Gliding to his manor Crowley let his thoughts wonder living for centuries all you could do was think sometimes. Pushing his hands into his pockets he thought about his little human. She was a loyal companion to Crowley it was quite a surprise how she came to trust him.

Hiriko was a trained soldier, trained to hunt vampires down and kill them. But she bares her naked body for him as she begs for him to gently take her blood. Taking blood from a willing human always tasted better than just glasses of a half dead human. She would whine out when he would break her skin and slip his fangs in.

His emotions for her were all off the charts and he didn't know where to place her as livestock or maybe a toy for him to use. Or maybe a companion a loving human companion.

"Geez," he said walking into the large manor. He enjoyed the human's company more than a vampire should. He wanted to protect Hiriko he wanted her as a companion maybe forever. Shaking those thoughts away she would never want to turn she loathed vampires. Wouldn't want to cluster herself with fighting her vampire and human self.

Opening the door to his library he walked in revealing the silver-haired vampire sitting at the small reading table. A full glass of dark liquid was next to him. He smiled at Crowley his thin eyes slanted. "Crowley let's talk," he smiled. Opening his eyes, he lifted up his glass "about your dove you have," he said taking a long drink of blood.

 _'He knows about Hiriko'_ he thought to himself _'Of course he knows'_. Deciding the best way to go Grinning "I should already know you know about her," he replied. Closing the door Crowley agreed "Let's," he agreed.


End file.
